Traditionally, such apparatuses, also called automated analyzer, make it possible to automate certain protocols, for example such as the distribution of liquids in gel cards. This protocol consists of pouring a predetermined quantity of liquid using a liquid distributing device into a reaction hole of a gel card generally containing one or more reagents. This liquid may for example be a blood sample, or any other type of human sample.
In a known manner, a gel card is a receptacle including a body in which one or more reaction holes are formed in which the biological reactions take place.
Traditionally, the holes of the gel card are initially covered by a cover that is sealed to the body. Most often, this cover is made up of a thin strip of aluminum.
Generally, the operation for distributing liquids in the reaction holes is carried out by piercing the cover using a liquid distribution device provided with a needle so as to open one or more holes. Next, the liquid is poured into the hole(s) using that same needle.
One drawback is that repeating the metal cover piercing operation destroys the tips of the needles. The latter must therefore be disassembled and changed regularly, which represents a non-negligible cost and furthermore requires stopping the machine.
Another drawback appears during the use of gel cards having non-identical reaction holes, i.e., containing different reagents. In that case, it is generally necessary to wash the needles between each liquid distribution so as to avoid contamination between the holes of said gel card. By passing through the cover in order to open a first hole containing the first reagent, the needle may be soiled by droplets of first reagent that may be attached on an inner face of the cover. If the needle is not rinsed, it risks transporting the first reagent into a second hole containing a second reagent different from the first reagent, and causing contamination of the second reagent.